The Phantom Of The Opera My Version
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: This is my verison of The Phantom Of The Opera. I hope you all like it. I added some stuff toit. I tried to stay true to the movie. So if you don't like it don't read or review it.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Of The Opera My Version

Hey guys I wanted to write my version of The Phantom Of The Opera. I added some things to it. Its my version I hope you all like it.

It was a dark night. The only light was coming from the lamp posts. In the Dupree house there was the usual fighting , screaming, drinking, Lucy Dupree was the youngest of three children her sister Beth who was 23, and her brother Jake who 34. Lucy was always getting picked on. On this night her father James Dupree was drunk as a skunk and he beat her. Then her sister, and brother threw her out of the house.

She was laying in the street bleeding, and badly bruzed from head to toe. Erik many knew him as the Phantom of the opera was in his carriage on his way to the Opera Populaire when he spotted young Lucy laying in the street. He ordered his carriage to stop. He picked Lucy, and took her to the Opera Populaire. Once he arrived he took the girl to his home beneath the opera house.

He placed young Lucy in his bed he nursed her back to health. Lucy woke up two days later to the horrible singing of Carlotta Judetellie her voice sounded like nails on a calk board. The Phantom was watching the show from the rafters. Lucy was wondering where her angel was.

Erik dropped a heavy prop on Carlotta, then he headed back to his home.

Erik "Lucy your awake." Lucy "Where you, I woke up to nails on a calk board." Erik "My darling I was taking care of some business." Lucy "I missed you, promise me you won't stay away from me for long ever again." Erik "I promise my love, I promise." Lucy "Thank you." Erik "Your welcome."

Lucy fell asleep. Meanwhile on the upper floor of the opera house Christine Daae was singing Think Of Me Erik was listening to her singing, he was very pleased. After her performance Christine went back to her dressing room, Madame Giry gave her Erik's red rose with the black ribbon tied around the steam. Raoul De Chaney stopped by Christine's dressing room with flowers that he took off of Firmin, and Andre the new owners of Erik's opera house.

Raoul said he would take Christine out to dinner to celebrate her success. Erik would not allow that he locked Christine's dressing room door. Christine changed her clothes , then she went to leave her dressing room when she heard Erik's voice. He put her in trance then she followed him to his liar. Lucy was sleeping as Erik was singing Music Of The Night. But she woke up whenever she found Christine in his bed.

Lucy "AHH!!!" Christine "AHH!!!" Erik "Ladies what is it, what's wrong?" Lucy "Erik, who is this woman?" Christine "I'm Christine Daae." Lucy "The Christine Daae?" Christine "Yes." Lucy "Wow, I always wanted to meet you." Erik "Come Christine we must return , those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

Christine followed Erik back to her dressing room, then she fell asleep. Meanwhile Firmin , and Andre got notes from Erik, along with Raoul, Carlotta, and Madame Giry. The notes said that Erik wanted paid what money they owed him, and the notes also said that Erik wanted Christine to be the lead in the new play, he also told them to keep box 5 empty for him. He also warned them if they did not obey there would be hell to pay. Firmin , and Andre didn't obey Erik's demands so now there would be hell to pay. That night during the play Erik killed Buqaue the stage hand he hanged him. Then he dropped his dead body on stage.

Christine , and Raoul headed to the roof. Erik was standing behind a staute Christine, and Raoul sang All I Ask Of You . After the two love birds went back inside, Erik walked over to the spot where Christine dropped the rose he gave her, he began to sing All I Ask Of You ( Reprise). Lucy walked up onto the roof, and listened to him sing. She was beginning to cry. Lucy walked over to Erik, got down on her knees, and kissed him. Erik turned to Lucy , and wipped away her tears, and intern she wipped away his. The two of them held eachother , then Erik ran up to another staute, and finished his song.

The next day was the big Masquerade ball. Everyone thought Erik was gone for good but boy oh boy they were wrong, very wrong. Christine, and Raoul showed up at the ball together. They were engaged to be married. Lucy would arrive later in Erik's company. Everyone was dancing, and having a good time. Then the lights went dim, Erik, and Lucy were standing at the top of the stairs, Lucy was warring a red dress, and a gold mask.

Lucy "Hello everyone." Erik "Why so silent good people, did you think I have left you for good?" Lucy, and Erik walked down the stairs. Erik , and Christine stood face to face, then Erik, grabbed her necklace, and broke it, then he sang "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me."

Lucy "Bye bye."

Erik, and Lucy jumped into a hole in the floor, Raoul also jumped into the hole. Raoul tried to stab Erik but he had no luck because it was Erik's reflection he was trying to stab. Madame Giry saved Raoul's ass. Raoul asked Madame Giry to tell him about Erik, and how he became what he was. As she was telling the story Lucy was listening in. Madame Giry was supposed to be Erik's friend, and she betrayed him by telling Raoul his story. Lucy went back to Erik's liar, and crawled into bed with the man she loved.

Lucy "I love you Erik." Erik "I love you too Lucy." Lucy fell asleep in Erik's arms. Meanwhile Christine wanted to go visit her father's grave so she paid the carriage driver a bag of gold. Erik, and Lucy hit the man on the head , and knocked him out Then Erik drove Christine to the cemetery. When she got there she began to sing Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again. Lucy was waiting by Christine's father's grave. Erik, and Christine began to sing Wandering Child.

As they were singing Raoul showed up. Lucy rolled her eyes, then she drew her sword. Christine ran into the Daae crept so she could talk to Erik. While Lucy, and Raoul were sword fighting.

Lucy "Erik!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Erik "Oh my god Lucy." Christine "She's in trouble come we must go to her."

Christine, and Erik ran out of the Daae crept, saw Lucy hit the ground she was bleeding. Christine ran to Raoul, and pushed him to the ground. Erik held Lucy, then he, and Christine headed back to the Opera Populaire. When they got there Christine nursed Lucy back to health.

Christine "I'm sorry Lucy." Lucy "Its not your fault." Christine "Angel, I'm ready to be your lead actress in Dun Juan." Erik "Well then lets do this play." All three of them got ready for the play. Christine was doing a great job. Lucy was standing off stage ready for her que. Pingi sang a song from Dun Juan. Then he walked behind the cretin, Erik jumped down and killed Pingi. Then he walked out on stage. Christine, and Erik sang The Point Of No Return. Lucy followed Erik around the stage, she even got to dance with him. She watched as Erik, and Christine walked up the stairs to the top part of the stage. Erik began to sing All I Ask Of You, then Christine pulled his mask off. Everyone screamed Lucy was in tears when she saw Erik's face. She ran up the stairs to join Erik, and Christine.

Then Erik jumped into a fiery pit, Lucy jumped threw as well. The chandler was falling from the ceiling. Everyone was running away so they would not get killed. Raoul decided to go save Christine. Madame Giry showed Raoul where to find Erik. Raoul was running down some stairs when he fell into a trap that was loaded with water. He turned the wheel, and drained the water out of the trap. Then he continued on his way to save Christine. Lucy watched as Christine put on the white wedding dress Erik had for her. Erik put the vail on Christine then he placed the ring in her hand.

Christine pulled the sheet off the mirror so Erik could see himself. Just at that moment Raoul showed up. Erik opened the gate Raoul walked into Erik's liar. Lucy tossed Erik a rope then he tied Raoul to the gate. Lucy held onto Christine so she could not get free, and go to Raoul. Lucy could see how much pain Raoul caused. She let go of Christine, then she walked out into the water, took the rope from Erik's hand, and started to tug on it.

Lucy "You have a choice Christine, you can stay with me, and Erik, or Raoul here dies , which is it?" Christine "God forgive me, I chose, I chose." Lucy "Today Christine."

Christine walked into the water, she walked up to Erik, slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed him. Lucy smiled , after the two kisses Erik started to cry. He told Christine to take Raoul, the boat, and leave. Erik went to his room, and watched his monkey music box play. Christine walked into his room Erik sang "Christine I love you." Christine walked up to Erik, and placed the ring in his hand. Erik started to cry again. Lucy walked up to Erik , he rested his head on her chest. She stroked his hair. Then they heard Christine, and Raoul singing All I Ask Of You.

Erik got up, and began to sing The Music Of The Night , then he smashed the glass in the mirror.

Lucy watched him smash the glass, then he reached out for her hand, Lucy smiled, and took his hand. They field Erik's liar. Once the mob got to the liar they saw that noone was there, Meg went into Erik's room, and took his mask.

Raoul is old now, Christine is dead. Raoul arrives at the cematarty puts Erik's music box on Christine's grave. Lucy watches Raoul as he spots a red rose on Christine's grave from Erik. Lucy smiles, then she waits until Raoul leaves to come out, and say hello to Christine.

Erik, and Lucy are now married, and excepting their first child. Lucy was glad Erik found her, and she got a chance to meet Christine Daae. Lucy every now, and again walks past her house. She will stop, and look threw a window. Her house is empty now, her father died, her sister got married to man who was the same way as their father. Her brother died also he was drunk, and got hit by a carriage the horse trampled him to death.

Erik, and Lucy lived in a beautiful house that was huge. Erik goes back to the Opera Populaire to see if Madame Giry is still around. Lucy is always there for Erik. One day while they were looking around they walked into the stage area, and they saw what a mess it was. Erik was having flashbacks to the night that he cut the chandler rope, and set his opera house on fire. He always cries when he thinks of that night Lucy holds him close. Lucy noticed the stairs that lead to box 5 were still there so she decided to go up, and sit in Erik's box. As soon as she sat down the opera house ghosts from the past began to sing there peaceful song. Erik decided to join Lucy in his box so he could hear the peaceful song of the opera ghosts from the past.

The two of them sat there, then Lucy got up, and headed towards Erik's liar. When she got there she headed to Erik's room, so she could his mask. But it was gone. Lucy looked around for the mask he wore the night of the Masquerade ball. When she found it, she went back to the top of the opera house, she handed Erik his mask, then they left. When they got home Lucy fell asleep, Erik joined his wife in bed. They put their pasts behind them, there was new life ahead for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was winter time. Erik, and Lucy were getting ready for the birth of their first child. Erik continued to play music. Lucy was working on painting the walls of the nursery. While she was painting Erik kept a close eye on her so she wouldn't fall off the ladder. He loved his wife Lucy, she was his world. As for Raoul he missed Christine, he took her from her angel.

One day while Lucy was in town buying some things she bumped into Raoul he bowed his head in respect, then he walked away. Lucy stood there shocked, then she got back into the carriage, and headed home. When she got there Erik was cooking.. Lucy walked up behind him, and kissed his cheek. After they ate, Lucy walked into the nursery, sat in her rocking chair, and thought about her child.

She fell asleep In her rocking chair. Erik walked into the nursery, picked Lucy up, and carried her to the bed. Then he went downstairs, and cleaned the kitchen up. As he was doing that he could have sworn he heard Christine's voice calling to him. Erik turned around but their was noone their. Erik continued to clean the kitchen. And again he could have sworn Christine's voice. He turned around again, there was Christine's ghost standing right in front of Erik.

Christine "I see you haven't completely forgot about me my angel." Erik "Christine, what are you doing here?" Christine "I wanted to see how you are doing, how is Lucy?" Erik "Lucy is fine, I'm fine , you can go now." Christine "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for not staying with you, and Lucy I will leave you now goodbye my angel of music." Erik "Goodbye Christine." Erik sat down in a chair he was so distraught. The woman who he loved while he loved Lucy comes by to visit when he was happy with his life. He sat there thinking about how much he still loved Christine.

As Lucy slept she was thinking about how her life has changed. First she was abused by her father, now she is happily married , and expecting her first child. Things got better for Lucy Dupree. She wondered if this life she had was meant for her. Then she got up out of bed, and walked outside to get a look at the land. She couldn't believe how her life was so much better since she married Erik.

Erik walked upstairs, ands saw his wife standing outside on the balcony. Then he walked up behind her, and kissed the back of her neck. Lucy smiled she knew now that the life she had was worth living, and was meant for her. Erik held onto Lucy he didn't want to lose her. Then he picked her up, and carried her to the bed again. He laid down with his wife, and they fell asleep.

The whole time they slept Christine watched them. She could see they were happy. Then she decided that she would go see Raoul. When she got to the house that she shared with Raoul. She saw how sad, and lonely Raoul was without her. She still loved him, but she knew there was no way they could be together.

Christine's ghost went away forever. She would have to let her friends, and husband go on without her. But she would always love them always. Lucy missed her friend Christine as she slept she remembered how Christine saved her life after she was stabbed with a sword by Raoul.

She also thought about how she made Christine chose between Erik, and Raoul. She wanted to see Christine and thank her for saving her life.

So While Erik was sleeping Lucy got up, and ordered her carriage to take her to the cemetery. When she got there she walked up to Christine's grave, got down on her knees, and thanked her for saving her life. Then she left, when she got back home she crawled back into bed, and went right back to sleep.

Lucy, and Erik were a happy married couple. And would stay that way forever.


End file.
